undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Braille
Braille is a skeleton monster living in a small house in Waterfall. He is completely blind but has managed to make a successful living as a handyman, both building and fixing things around the Underground. Appearance Braille is about thirty-five years old and stands at 6'1". As one would expect from a skeleton monster, he is very slim in appearance. His skull is the typical shape of a human male with a slightly rounded jaw. His eye sockets are noticeably empty possibly contributing to his lack of eyesight. Braille typically wears a tan long-sleeved flannel shirt with denim overalls and brown work boots. He's almost never seen without his trusty makeshift cane. He made it by sanding down a long tree branch he found in Snowdin. He's often also seen carrying a red toolbox in which he keeps the various tools he uses for his work. Personality Braille is a simple monster. He's easy-going and doesn't like to raise his voice unless necessary. He is also very respectful toward everyone but can also hold a grudge if someone hurts him or someone he cares about. While he's not one to sit around and tell jokes, he likes it when other people make him laugh and will occasionally say something funny. Despite being blind, Braille is content with his life. He loves his work and works hard at it. He may not be rich, but he makes due with what he has. He also cares a lot about his daughter History Braille was born completely blind due to prenatal complications that caused him to be unable to produce magic in his eyes. Despite this, he had a mostly happy childhood. He grew up in Waterfall with his parents who owned a mushroom farm. When Braille was seven years old, his mother fell down and died soom after. This was very hard on Braille and his farther. However, they eventually got through it but had to sell the farm due to his farther being unable to keep the work up on his own. They moved to the capatol where he got a job as a maintenance worker at an apartment building to support his son. He also began teaching Braille to work with tools. When Braille got out of school, he began working for his father as an assistant. Tne two worked together until his father died. After that, Braille sold the house and moved back to Waterfall where he built a small house for himself. After several months of grieving, he eventually began working again, helping monsters in Waterfall and surrounding areas as a basic handyman. One day while working, he heard the sound of someone crying. Upon investigation, he found a little girl who had been trying to find her missing parents. Feeling bad for the child, he calmed her down by letting her help him with his work. Once the job was complete, he took her to Waterfall in hopes the Royal Guard would be able to help. After filing the report, he took the girl, Yuki back to his home where he let her stay. When it became evident that Yuki's parents would not be found, Braille decided to take in and raise her as his own. The two have been happy ever since. As one would imagine, Braille naturally speaks and writes in braille. However, since most people can't understand him, he has learned to speak in normal English. While he is quite good at speaking English, he speaks a little more slowly than others. The font he speaks in is Times New Roman. He still writes in braille primarily though. Relations Family *Mother: His mother died when he was seven. *Father: His father died when he was twenty-four. *Yuki: Yuki is Braille's adopted daughter and the light of his life. Friends *Braille doesn't have any friends specifically as of now. Acquaintances *Braille is friendly towards pretty much everyone he meets. Enemies *Braille doesn't have any enemies as of now. Cooper Cooper is Braille's canine companion. He is a large skeleton dog who appears to be that of a great dane. While he's a bit of a couch potato, Cooper hates being left home alone and will instead follow Braille or Yuki around or wander off on his own. He's not very bright but is very protective of his family. Braille found Cooper abandoned at the dump when he was just a puppy. Since Yuki, who was twelve at the time, had been pestering him for a pet anyway, he decided to being him home. While things were rough ar the start, the three monsters are now a happy family. Trivia *Braille's last name is Tienar. This is a combination of the phonetic pronunciations of the letters T (ti) N (en) R (ar) which stand for Times New Roman. Category:OC Category:Skeletons Category:Male